gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
M.U.G.E.N 10
''M.U.G.E.N 10 ''is a 12D fighting game developed by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and publisher by Dimps, who co-developed the game with Kickstarter. This is 16th installment in the M.U.G.E.N series. It was released exclusively on the PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One, on which cross-platform, hardware plaftorms and multiplayer is available. It was begin released in January 2, 2018 on American/Europe. The new game is about 10th installment of M.U.G.E.N series, but the most 10th anniversary, this could be M.U.G.E.N 10, the most gaming years of 1999. Veteran characters arrived the reborn, suprine the Mugen vs. Freedom Force Universe, about years. Released PC will stay, there need the Playstation 5 and Xbox Two will be created the versions. The new boss named Songbreaker from City of Steam (who was left the game was cancelled). Begin in 2017 released new game call Mugen Online, is a spin-off of M.U.G.E.N franchise have the MMORPG, lots the gameplay and features for special about began the original of Mugen ZERO and all Mugen series. The game features are many new characters , such as Omega, Darth Vader, Alien, Jason Voorhess, Slenderman, Twilight Sparkle, Atom, Sonic, Hellboy and Godzilla ect., fighting against each other. It also features, zones, arenas and environments for new and gameplay have special have current the new style. The game takes this main the game will never be losed the most gaming between left to M.U.G.E.N 9, made by Huracan Studio for the PC, some of the staff from that game were hired to work on this one (no more Nintendo NX, Playstation Vita and Nintendo 3DS). Fews momment as special picture 57.888.9000i Revealed by Activision and Nevealed by EA Games are getting to some more gameplay and features, Steam have into used the M.U.G.E.N 10 will be more graphic and also will get new online and almost experience and rank. This new modes could be (Retro, Legacy, Reboot, Franchise Crossover, Brawl, Force , Prologue, Rival, Horror and Adventure). The expansion was about M.U.G.E.N 10: Revelations, is the 12DX fighting game and all gameplay have changed, 200 players into tournament and ranked match and have been new game modes call "Idle Mode" and "Evolution Mode". Some different is evolution was gain more powerfull and the new characters. The Expansion have gived the new modes is Future Mode, Awakening Mode and Strategy Mode with more gameplay and features. 3 playable characters have begin launch and other characters will be unlock in shop. Living peace future characters will be soon enough for this time. The new cost Microsoft Windows 11 and could be call "Basic PC" have left to expansion of M.U.G.E.N 10. Main three different online is about Steam, Playstation Network and Xbox Live Arcade, will also uses World Fighters Network. Forgot game modes will presure the "Endless Mode", "Guild Mode", "Invasion Mode", "Company Mode", "Battle Mode" and "Conqueror Mode". Upon release, M.U.G.E.N 10 received very positive reviews and won several awards for fighting game of the year. It was also a commercial success, selling more than two million copies in the first month alone. Due to its extremely violent content, the game was banned in South Korea due to the lack of an appropriate ratings category, and it has been reportedly indexed in Germany. The next modes could be "Shrine Mode", "Fallen Mode and the most best into PC games call the "Warfare Mode". Upcoming in 2023, the Mugen franchise have arrive reboot, the new game call "M.U.G.E.N: Generations" a reboot of the game and 17th installment of the franchise to gave the special fighting style with the new gameplay and features. Gameplay and Features M.U.G.E.N 10 ''have new features and gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to uses Shrine, wither become more power, stronger and faster. Pictures have full activate 57.888.9000i, former into special HD to see perfect demolution and Wreckition. Better for updates in this game, living to unleashed move were can uses Shrine power to give then. Even they got wargear to uses the strength and become more stronger (list of Wargears from Shop). Coins revealed to getting large and taked money and crystal, to drink energy, living to elixir bar to uses. New gameplay is few punches and kicks and some new is stompers, fatiers, knees and crushes, now they got all news status. Building the home and getting money, crystal, diamond, emerald and ruby, whick also uses 4 resources: wood, rock, stone and metal. Set into EX mode and Immortal Mode, they have the Unleashed Move, is the super attack and extreme combos, wild meet to MEGA Arts, Skills Move and Rampage Gauge and the Extreme Move. A new fighting experience have change about level and rank to become so much stronger, that to use wargears and shrine. The wargears to uses armors and weapons to gain increased all stats about awakening. The most strategy going to variations (from Mortal Kombat series). Players have 5 different variations, which impacts both strategy and moveset, both with strength, wargears and variations to be increased stats. Our energy need the power and moved together and used EX move and XXL move to be super combos. New features include the XV-Trigger, a overpowered move used for attacks and the Fever meter can be controls skills move and extreme move to faster combos. Some characters is getting level up and rank up to become most stronger and each some skills in skill tree to became amazing stronger they will be evolution and became more power and the reclamed to customation to created new elite color and new wargear. New have gameplay and features by the Nintendo War, Dreamworks Battlefield, SEGA Fortress, Xiaolin Showdown vs Avatar, Creepypasta the Fighters and Real Steel Legion have gift to more gameplay and features to fight. Blind away will be knock out before getting hit us, with the new costume in shop, the other characters came soon enough are getting added money and crystal or by purchasing diamond, emerald and ruby currency in singleplayer and multiplayer. Gameplay expansions is a new features element have Team Strike Attack, Mortal Action, Crimilian Mode and Max Mode to used. New level could be wargear, skills, variations and all then. They living the Strike move and the new button is husthet and other move is Mortal Move, sacrifice mode is getting work harder more and this will be much faster. Good price will gift then were need the come back before login-on, register can used this game and great into website for updates about expansion, gameplay expansions have the Guild Mode to maked undercrush with variations and the XV-Trigger and can be only have experience they used souls, became more power. Hyper Combo Gauge have changed up to moved into special move, Immortal Move is the mighty to living combos anywhere, Puzzle Mode is a great fighting game to used words and King of the Hill an new online mode (from Mortal Kombat) and Endless Mode is a ranked to defeat opponents in a row as you can without a loss. Prologue Mode is a fews backstory of origins and both the side away Heroic and Villainous and each the character are going to Horror Mode from the behind the nightmares (Creepypasta and Terrordrome). Game/Menu Mode * '''Story' * Arcade * Legacy * Retro * Reboot * Franchise * Crossover * Heroic * Villiainous * Brawl * Force * Rival * Career * Tag * Team * Horror * Action * Adventure * Prologue * Versus * King of the Hill * Network Battle * Time Attack * Practice * Endurance * Survival * Endless * Tournament * Challange * Character Creation * Vault * Shop * Puzzle * Online * Global Match * World Fighters Network * Options Plot Paragons have arrive on earth for many years, they can build a conquer and all veterans are returning to fight, something going wrong the future is changed up. Omega have found a new rival name Rendel, Darth Vader meet Fireboy and Watergirl, Sauron encounters an ancient creature named Chaos and Fat Albert is back to life and get save our world. Meanwhile Jason and Alien have found the Paragon Realm, he can be join us to ends the battlefield, without other veterans. Characters The new and return veterans arrived the world champions. Playable as 40 characters to getting launch. All characters have different Shrine power, they uses the most extreme faster and become stronger, feel the power and supreme of shrine could be the Unleashed Move, which most increased power-stars. They have wargears to uses become stronger (unlike Warhammer 40000). Veterans * Omega (Xionic) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Alien (Dark Horse) * Jason Voorhess (Terrordrome) * Slenderman (Creepypasta) * Twilight Sparkle (Equestria Girls) * Atom (Real Steel) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) * Rayman (Ubisoft) * Mario (Nintendo) * Sonny (Armor Games) * Agony (Kongregate) * Sonic (SEGA) * Fat Albert (Fat Albert) * Shrek (Dreamworks) * The Terminator (Terminator) * Hellboy (Dark Horse) * Godzilla (Godzilla) * Spawn (Spawn) * Zach (Monster Madness) * The Prince (Prince of Persia) * Alice Liddell (America Mcgee's Alice) * Robocop (Robocop) * Lethal (Lethal RPG) * War (Darksiders) * Predator (Dark Horse) * Leonidas (Dark Horse) Newcomers * Rendel (Rendel) * Samus Aran (Nintendo) * Newton Scamander (Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them) * Kai (Dreamworks) * Phantasm (Chozen) * Shantae (Shantae) * Risky (Shantae) * Fredbear (Creepypasta) * Denoster (Gamezhero) * Fireboy (Miniclip) * Watergirl (Miniclip) * Chaos (SEGA) * Songbreaker (City of Steam) Upcoming * Bunny (Boo Bunny Plauge) * Prince Charming (Dreamworks) * Candy the Cat (Creepypasta) * Zalgo (Creepypasta) * Fillia (Skullgirls) * E-102 Gamma (SEGA) * Matt (Kongregate) * Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Dr. Distruptor (Dreamworks) * Raptor King (Creepypasta) * Nemesis (Creepypasta) * Harry Warden (Terrordrome) * Wario (Nintendo) * NiGHTS (SEGA) * Biowar (Real Steel) * Sinbad (Dreamworks) * Reala (SEGA) * Maniac Cop (Terrodrome) Future * Alpha (Xionic) * Shank (Shank) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) * Xelo (Xionic) * Carrie (Monster Madness) * Freddy Krueger (Terrordrome) * Zeus (Real Steel) * King Kong (King Kong) * Askad (Xionic) * Shodan (System Shock) * Death (Darksiders) * Puss in Boots (Dreamworks) * Andy (Monster Madness) * Leatherface (Terrordrome) * Kary (Xionic) * Laughing Jack (Creepypasta) * Alex (Dreamworks) * Freddy Fazbear (Creepypasta) * Link (Nintendo) * Eva (Xionic) * Eyeless Jack (Creepypasta) * Ash Williams (Terrordrome) * Parasoul (Skullgirls) * Po (Dreamworks) * Deira (Xionic) * Zelda (Nintendo) * Michael Myers (Terrordrome) * Otto Matic (Otto Matic) * Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls) * Jane the Killer (Creepypasta) * Cerebella (Skullgirls) * Seras (Xionic) * Strife (Darksiders) * GhostFace (Terrordrome) * Axe Cop (Dark Horse) * Akira Yuki (SEGA) * Ticci-Toby (Creepypasta) * Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) * Chucky (Terrordrome) * XV (Xionic) * Prometheus (Alien vs. Predator) * Rash (Battletoads) * Laughing Jill (Creepypasta) * Jigsaw (Terrordrome) * Adamar (KingsRoad) * Chozen (Chozen) * Tigress (Dreamworks) * The Skin Taker (Creepypasta) * Midas (Real Steel) * Squigly (Skullgirls) * Zeltaos (Original) * Kruste (R2 Games) * Tall Man (Terrordrome) * Shadow (SEGA) * Mr. Creepypasta (Creepypasta) * Spingtrap (Creepypasta) * Black Doom (SEGA) * Fury (Darksiders) * Hiccup (Dreamworks) * Ganondolf (Nintendo) * Raichu (Nintendo) * Lord of the Deamons (Monster Madness) * Clockwork (Creepypasta) * RJ (Dreamworks) * Captain Falcon (Nintendo) * Gunny (Boo Bunny Plauge) * Beat (SEGA) * Creepypasta Jr. (Creepypasta) * Dr. Eggman (SEGA) * Neldtrack (Star Wars) * The Mummy (Terrordrome) * Frankenstein (Terrordrome) * The Wolfman (Terrordrome) * Knuckles (SEGA) * Peketo (The Black Heart) * Ananzi (The Black Heart) * Shar-Makai (The Black Heart) * Animus (The Black Heart) * Hashi (The Black Heart) * Noroko (The Black Heart) * Final (The Black Heart) Special (from expansion) * Beowulf (Beowulf) * Fox Mask (Terrordrome) * Baby (Creepypasta) * Nazo (SEGA) * Abaddon (Darksiders) * Norm (Norm of the North) * Fraust (Real Steel) * Captain Splaulding (Terrordrome) * Larry/Barry Tools (Monster Madness) Zones * Maldiner Island * Galatic Empire Headquarters * Xenomorph's Courtyard * Tynasty City * Crystal Lake * Dark Forrest * High School Hell * Galaxy Realm * Tournament Underground * Horde Tower * Fairy Council * Diagon Alley * Expresses Metalristion * Clearfear Forest * Bog of Murk * Desert of the Knaaren * Longest Shortcut * Summit Beyond the Clouds * Multiseum History * Diamond City * Festival Park * Muskerboard * Fatal Volcano Gridd * Junkyard Bladering * Azkaban * City of Steam * Skynet Lair * Nightmare World * Hogwarts * Suburbia * City of Smoke * Dungeon Throne * Evil Castle * Dream World * Persia Temple * Wonderland * Metal City * Splash Canyon * Laval Shelter * Paragon Realm Category:Kickstarter Development In 2016, the new gaming after Mugen vs. Freedom Force Universe, our fan need getting back in 2018, there something forgot really about new gameplay and features about prequels, saying "living to anybody are not alone, and also, they are no longer, there is new call "M.U.G.E.N 10". Beginning released to PC with Playstation 4 and Xbox One and have the 12D fighting game for the new-generation game would be special into large versions for all cost. the ninth-generation have been about new features, both the gameplay and features between of M.U.G.E.N prequels (Origins, Legends and All-Stars) and Mugen vs. Freedom Force Universe. Start the 1.00 version to free-to-play title was an option, to each buying this game living to Steam and playing to new online, even now they will begin in January 2, 2018. Fans made new one, created by Kickstarter, they maked full roster to be huge, something new about gameplay and features, even that was Greg Winker, the creator of M.U.G.E.N. series, the most gaming of PC living peace of Bill Gates, they will be maked all new games of M.U.G.E.N franchise. Greg Winker was 5 age and then his created the M.U.G.E.N franchise, his was young and his own different ages ago. This one creator of M.U.G.E.N was been created the crossover fighting game, he maked all characters into games, they lots the series and they begin the M.U.G.E.N 10 to next-generation, his build PC. Greg Winker was the boy and he will beginning into M.U.G.E.N Cup, and they team up to the San Diego Comic-Con, they don't need the old gameplay anymore. The challange of M.U.G.E.N series have been move alone in new arenas. Characters's gameplay and beta elements are most strength fighters with wargears, they uses weapon and armor because they have the features involed. On September 14, 2016, a teaser trailer of M.U.G.E.N 10 ''was released by Warner Bros. Interactive to be official announcement was made at Steam, Sony's PlayStation Experience and Xbox Live event on September 17. The trailer of ''M.U.G.E.N 10 ''from behind the success to living game and will began "unleashed your shrine". Begin Gameplay Replaction of ''M.U.G.E.N 10 to place at the Mugen Cup rand finals tournament on Saturday, September 20, 2016 in San Francisco, CA. The teaser as Omega, who gaved the tailsman and ready to begin tournament once again. On September 28, 2016 at the San Diego Comic-Con, M.U.G.E.N released Omega himself, he using new talisman to became destroyer and be living to MEGA Arts is "Blast Rush". The Blast Rush is new ability from Classic M.U.G.E.N to taked back to uses talisman from behind status and became the Virus Omega, the ultimate awakening, he defect by XV to uses new "Ultra Rush". The teaser is about Darth Vader, who left been here in Galactic Empire. Darth Vader's official reveal occurred on October 7, 2016. Galactic Empire don't need dark side, they will be light side, he have starfallsabers and his eyes is about red, the body does destroy by dark side, he will get revenge, gain the ultimate power god of galactic empire was began to become stronger. A new teaser is behind the dark follow to the lab was creature, knows as Alien. In October 15, 2016, Mugen revealed for Alien, he got the spirit of dead by Promotheus, who is making his first appearance since 2001's M.U.G.E.N 3. They build the home call Xenomorph's Courtyard to place and take on to kill Yautja, for his momment, the claw blade, spike-hybrid tail and off course tarkatan blades (living his power of tarkatan warrior, Baraka), this evolved is rebolder to became invisible and dissible to enemys and the most extreme rate attacks, the power of Xenomorph. On October 29, 2016, the new revealed character is Rendel the finnish superhero, who came rival to Omega, he got heart damage and skimash, with this gameplay for Rendel, his only spirit renenge to kill and crush the enemy, even at E8 2015 on november 4, an evil villain simultaneously as Jason Voorhess, who is making his first appearance since 2005's Terrordrome. The lost teaser of Slenderman's revealed occurred in november 18, 2016. The special power of Mr.Creepypasta haves gift the holy arrival to uses shrine, Slenderman have new attack and move about tentacle have change himself, such more creepy about strength like Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack and Twilight Sparkle, were they think in the teaser. On November 26, 2016 Twilight Sparkle's official trailer was released. She have magic the fantasy living the humans and elves, heart of Friendships is Magic was about strength goodess haves reclame shrine and will be sacrifice of light. The new character teaser is about Samus Aran to join us. On December 21, 2016 Samsus Aran's official trailer, second new character of M.U.G.E.N 10, she was Metroid Prime and she can project Nintendo Universe by the army of horde, the stronger plasma gun and increased defense. Behind tournament underground something is about champion of World as Atom. In Febuary 4, 2017 living in Evo 2017 tournament have begin with Atom, he got upgrades all body and knows as Atom Prime, the most stronger robot will never see this before. Began the beta test before will get another character teaser could be Sauron, who came return in Lord of the Rings. On Febuary 11, 2017 at the San Diego Comic-Con, Mugen revealed Sauron as the eighth character. Sauron have secret weapon call the dark ring, he finaly have all rings in hand to be invisible, more aggresive, more blaster and more strike on the slide. Harry Potter's return in trailer, he can be now is master wizard, forgot the magical ripped and a new revealed character in a teaser trailer at EVO 2017 is Newton Scamander , the most magizoologist of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Then to be Febuary 28, 2017, that was been about greater mages and Rayman's teaser trailer were released. Somewhere in Febuary 24, 2017 Rayman's official trailer, he coming back where they will fight against force of evil, the past away he have the amulet of Veil to be strong and can be speed on air and space. Rayman was will nevaring quest of SEGA Fortress, the most gaming was developed by NetherRealm Studios. The new character teaser is Kai from Dreamworks's Kung Fu Panda. he was yak, the powerful and vicious spirit warrior who was the former brother-in-arms of Oogway and has a supernatural ability to steal other warriors' chi, soon he will be revealed in March 6, 2017 and later for this day, Mario's teaser trailer were released and Sonny's secret teaser trailer have somewhere his real name. Mario's official trailer released in March 14, 2017. Mario have been finaly got power-star, from many year this was alone in galaxy by Rosalina to used the strength to sky and Sonny's official trailer released in March 25, 2017, he can be only one zombie warrior himself by the faction and living peace his Yautja, Predator. The new character teaser trailer as Phantasm, Chozen's rival, he hate him and he try to maked plan to getting jail, he was set to be available in April 12, 2017. Two new characters have been about Shantae and Risky was see screanshot gallery are going to released later in May 5, 2017, they are pirates and reclamed all island. Agony return to underworld to began official trailer released in May 12, 2017, Agony have been mighty power of undead to slay all humanity, now have two weapon to greater damage. In the teaser as Sonic in May 20, 2017, he now in Sonic Boom will ready to slide speeder and the teaser is about Fat Albert, he alive to getting back who knows he killed, released in May 31, 2017. Another new character teaser is about Fredbear (not the Golden Freddy), he was true killed his child, the nightmare animatronic was ender in the dream to kill. This character will be released on June 4, 2017. Planning for Shrek's official trailer were released in June 13, 2017. Latest character is about Harry Potter to be released in June 22, 2017, he can be only have magic expelliarmus, but something is new character teaser as Denoster from Gamezhero, the past away the deamon of hell and can be kill all angels, soon he will be released on June 30, 2017 were did find the official trailer. The Terminator's official trailer, Terminator have upgraded to became T-8000, the super power weapon, coming to released on July 6, 2017 and both new characters as Fireboy and Watergirl, ancient element was discover temple, they loved. Soon they released in July 17, 2017. New released in July 28, 2017 as Hellboy, he now have the platinum fist and guns have the powerfull and have new horn. Godzilla's official trailer released in August 4, 2017 was found in teaser trailer, Godzilla must protect our city he taked for power thunder element of his body, Spawn have arrived in August 15, 2017, he have new power to reclamed to became unstoppable on survival to defend our world and off course, Zach, he got armor and weapon to defend our Suburbia by Monsters, he will be released in August 29, 2017. The List into fist screanshot as Persia Temple, were did stay home as The Prince, he will lived sands of time about different voices in sands, released in September 5, 2017, second screanshot have something behind the shadow, is about Alice Liddell, she now a newlest person in wonderland, released in September 16, 2017 and third screanshot as Robocop, he forgot upgraded into battlefield to increased rate attacks to be faster enough, released in September 27, 2017. Lethal began released in October 7, 2017, Lethal have became the god of deamon, he living peace heaven for Haides and War have released in October 15, 2017 , he living to new powers, War have the soul to taked weapon to fused. Latest characters as Predator, he got main thing about blood armor and a new weapon by "Tajuan", trailer have released in October 22, 2017. The past away the teaser as Leondias, he become the god of spartan and the new character is Chaos, who have appear from Sonic Adventure, Chaos have a new stronger emeralds and get fused to become perfect, soon new and return character arrived trailer released in November 25, 2017. The last new character and the new boss character of M.U.G.E.N 10, Songbreaker the Paragon, he the most danger of world was mighty power was living about Dr. Distruptor, who he left forgot end of M.U.G.E.N series, confirmed last released on December 16, 2017. The post away all characters returning of Bunny, Prince Charming, Candy the Cat, Zalgo, Fillia, E-102 Gamma, Matt, Voldemort, Dr. Distruptor, Raptor King, Nemesis, Harry Warden, Wario, NiGHTS, Biowar, Sinbad, Reala and Maniac Cop into shop. Each Character will cost 8700 money or cost 3000 crystal individually. Trival * A new generation taked place between M.U.G.E.N 7, M.U.G.E.N 8 and M.U.G.E.N 9, our veterans have remember how they died, living peace, there is a new enemy name Songbreaker. Category:Warner Bros. InteractiveCategory:DimpsCategory:Video GamesCategory:2017 video gamesCategory:Hardware PlatformCategory:Cross-PlatformCategory:MultiplayerCategory:PC GamesCategory:PlayStation 5 GamesCategory:Xbox Two GamesCategory:PlayStation 4 GamesCategory:Xbox One GamesCategory:Steam GamesCategory:Fighting GamesCategory:2017Category:2017 GamesCategory:"M" RatedCategory:"M" ratedCategory:PG-18Category:"R" RatedCategory:"R" rated